User talk:TheShockBox
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Emily's New Coaches page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 20:39, November 9, 2010 Wikias images are screwed up everyone, so I have decided just to use one of the default images until it is fixed. A Season 5 Fan 19:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas' appearences I'm glad someone's finally starting with his appearances! Have fun! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:44, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Great! I'm glad you enjoy doing this! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images Which ones? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK... The more rare ones or the ones from episodes? Most are screenshots from episodes, but some come from magazines or books. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::The Snipping Tool works for this, yes. :) You have to save the "snip" as a pic though. ;) Also, please don't get images from YouTube. The images that come from there are usually very poor quality. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It kind of depends on how rare it is. But in any case, look for it's source (the sources are usually more clear and much larger). If you can't find anything better, then upload it. You never know, I may keep it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you mean exactly? Do you mean how do we find out about the releases? Or do you mean how do we find them in stores? BTW When you have a new question, you can create a new message on my (or any) talk page. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Season 14 Club Sure, I'll add you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 06:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Great! I'll add you in. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dvd I go to Wal*Mart. I don't know what others do. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :For those you have to be really lucky. K Mart had them not too long ago. eBay is your best bet though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Double Teething Troubles Hello, Thomasfan refered me to you when I asked him what point in this video does S.C. Ruffey cameo. Thank You Smoke Stack 17:15, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, Thank You. Smoke Stack 18:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikia It wasn't just you. The entire Wikia system was down for a few minutes due to their trying to update. (Well, that's my best guess. :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas the tank engine Answers If you mean from the navigation bar at the top, ZEM temporarily removed the link to reduce traffic (spam) on the site. He's busy now and doesn't have time for it, in other words. The link will be restored sometime in the future. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Steam Team Hey A Season 5 Fan, is it okay if I could put in my version of the Steam Team on my user page. Let me know. User:StarFleet re:Thank You It's no trouble. I already told SteamTeam about it, and that he used to be Pinchytheclaw, and possibly Diesel10000, I'm not sure. I also suggested banning the IP address, instead of just the user name, aka permabanning him.DancePowderer 20:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you No problem. BTW, don't listen to TheLoggingLocos. I'd say he's a spammer. - BiggestThomasFan Good Job I commend you for fixing up all the vandalism that occurred today! Never seen it so bad! DonaldDouglas 00:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trailer Here we go: It starts with Percy and a grey CCT van entering the Dieselworks, a rusty old place, with lots of jagged steel. He says words to the effect of "Trembling tracks! I don't like this!" Then it cuts to a shot of Diesel 10 saying, "The Steamworks are ours! Ours!" And shows Diesel, 'Arry and Bert biffing the buffers and laughing. Then we have shots of the new diesels, not mentioned, joking about the Steamworks, being lifted on cranes and such. After, we have hilariously Diesel 10 spinning on the turntable laughing like crazy, and 'Arry and Bert watching and chuckling. Next, the narrator says something like "Thomas must rely on all of his friends here" and shows the Steam Team, Belle and Flynn with Kevin on a flatbed racing to the Dieselworks on the main line. Then, at the SARC, Percy says to Belle and Flynn "The Dieselworks is on fire! Thomas is in danger!" Then the narrator introduces Flynn and Belle, and then ends with a shot of the SteamTeam, Flynn, Belle, and all the diesels at the dieselworks, with the tag line, on DVD September 2011. -Richie 19:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Call of Duty Nope. I don't even own a Playstation, Xbox, etc. All I have is a Gameboy and a DS. Neither of which I play too much anymore. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wooden Railway Items I always recommend eBay and Amazon. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I do, but it's a rather complicated process. Depending on your age, I recommend asking a legal guardian for further help. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Good Idea! Hi A Season 5 Fan um well the idea of a merchandise gallery looks great! SirHandelFalcon 16:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I am not an Admin though just to let you know! Re: Workmen Yep, that's the reason. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Other admins NOM is often busy and GoldenBear's computer has trouble getting onto the Wikia. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help You mean to upload to the Wikia? I don't know. You'd be better off asking SteamTeam. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Too bad. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::With an expensive DVD playing software :P SteamTeam 09:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help with Mavis.jpg Yeah, that happens. It will settle out sooner or later. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Big Mickey Since the page is about all of the cranes and not just Big Mickey, I don't think we should list his appearances. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Friends Can I please add you to my friends list? you seem like a nice user ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Friends! You seem nice. Can you add me? Rawrlego "Playful?" 21:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi. Do you think I could be added as a "friend" of yours? GreatWesternRailway 23:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi A Season "4" fan (I read your message on Thomasfan's talk page)! Can I add you to my friend list and vice versa? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 23:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: How to change your account name? It's possible, yes. Victory93 knows more about it though. You should ask him. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC)